


Suit

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Pet Names, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Ardyn doesn’t wear suits more often, but Squall is about to change that.





	Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkberrry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/gifts).



> Hello~ this is a birthday gift I wrote for my beloved friend ♡ her birthday was a few weeks ago but I didnt have the chance to post it before haha. Please enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter !](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

Their beach house looks like an unfinished painting reflecting off the ocean. A big portion of the canvas is still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artist's hand to return. The morning light struggles through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness it’s enough to blind someone. The air is frigid and cold, but Ardyn didn't expect the same dampness that comes before rain in the winter air that's seeping into his home with his incredibly handsome yet grumpy husband.

The evening is breathtaking with its borderless flow of clarity. The vast, seemingly empty sky stretches out for infinity; it has a smattering of low level flat clouds that were spread-out to the horizon; the milky cotton ball clouds obstructs potions of the endless sky that show off its infinite beauty; the sky’s hue darkens as the sun slowly settles in a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire; the brilliant sun rays gleam outlines the cotton-ball clouds in a blazing glow that signifies the end of the day is near. 

Ardyn is standing on the beach after getting home after a long day working in the city. His mahogany hair flails around from the gentle breeze passing by before deciding to head inside and surprise the love of his life. Silence is all that hits the executive businessman when he leaves his shoes in the mud room, stepping onto the carpet with his maroon socks. “Squall? Babe, I'm back.”

“Welcome ho-” 

Squall's greeting is washed away the instant his ocean blue eyes land on the man he married seven years ago. Cut to precision, bold across the shoulders, gentle lines around the waist, the perfect inverted triangle: black, satin lapels, perfect length, subtle movement, best served with an Aston Martin. It's something Ardyn rarely wears and Squall will change that one of these days because seeing his love in a suit is something that should occur more often.  _ I almost forgot how much more handsome he is in a suit.  _

“What's wrong, Babe? Cat got ya tongue?” Ardyn questions with his signature smirk, full of confidence and arrogance like always. However, it never fails to send a shiver straight down his husband's spine.

Squall wordless grabs Ardyn's tie and drags him into their bedroom while gently pulling on the fabric, locking the door behind them despite the couple living along. Ardyn feels his back hit the door with a slight tingling he doesn't bother feeling and moans softly, breathy and needy when he feels lips on his exposed neck, unable to squeeze his eyes shut when Squall licks his lips in the most seductive way and looks up at him with those gorgeous, wicked eyes that always seem to sear right into him and turn him on like nothing else in this entire universe. 

“It's not fair.” Squall whispers and places a hand on his husband's chest, maintaining eye contact as he carefully slides onto his knees and not needing to say another word knowing Ardyn will know exactly what he's going to do.

Ardyn simply blinks numerous times, his eyes focusing in and out like a camera zooming in and out. This is the first time Squall has gone down on him in a few months, and the reason is still unknown to the redhead.The brunette palms his crotch after Squall undoes his husband's belt and pants, the pads of his fingers teasingly rubbing over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them through Ardyn’s sleek black boxers, once his suit pants are pulled down slightly, which now have a wet spot caused from precum. “Fuck, Squall… you were already hot, but this is just… shit.”

“You talk too much, Dear.” Squall whispers and places open-mouth kisses on the bulge in front of him, earning more breathy moans from his normally chatty husband.   
  
While not looking away, Squall slowly pulls down his lover’s boxers just enough to reveal his treat and so the suit stays on. He smirks at the huge size in front of him before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. Squall finally shuts his eyes before he pulls Ardyn deeper into his mouth so he can feel the other at the back of his throat and then to the front again. His tongue swirls around the tip. Ardyn is completely at his love's mercy and the both of them are okay with that. Squall hollows his cheeks to add more pressure around the flesh in mouth, drawing out rare husky moans from Ardyn. The brown-haired beauty craves his husband’s semen in his mouth a lot more than he knows should. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing Ardyn melt from receiving a blowjob only makes Squall more eager and tempted to do this more often.

“Babe… S-Squall--” Ardyn groans alluringly as his orgasms gets closer, especially with that fiery, lustful gaze staring at him.    
  
Squall knows better than to talk with his mouth full so continues his antics, starting to become more and more desperate for his husband’s essence. Ardyn grips the back of Squall's head and jerks his hips forward when he shoots out his cum, blushing another shade of red when he watches Squall gulp it all down and not wasting a single drop.   
  
“F-Fuck...you're really good at that. You're good at everything.” Ardyn whispers a little breathlessly and finally takes off the suit jacket, tossing it onto the chair in the room as Squall gets off the floor. “But now it's my turn.”

_ It's not fair. I can't resist.  _ Squall thinks to himself before he's lifted off his feet and pinned down to their bed. The thoughts in his mind float away as Ardyn practically slams their lips together and nearly knocks all wind from Squall's lungs as he pours all of the ever-burning passion into the kiss. Squall hardly has a moment to react before Ardyn presses his tongue to the seam of the brunette's lips. And at the grant of access, that very tongue delves inside Squall’s mouth. Squall feels his arms reach up and tangle around his husband's thick, strong neck. In an instant, he pulls away for air and arches up into Ardyn’s broad chest, moaning from the contact of body heat against his own. Before Squall gets drawn back into his lips, he eagerly helps Ardyn out of the suit then yanks off his own clothes.

“So beautiful… so damn beautiful,  _ Kitten _ .” Ardyn's voice drops an octave when he whispers right into Squall's ear, smirking similar to a predator when the pet name earns him a sharp gasp that borderlines a faint moan. “You like being called Kitten? You're so sexy.”

_ Idiot, I just love the sound of your voice. _ Once again Squall's thoughts are stopped with each kiss being pressed against his skin. Every kiss leaves a lingering heated sensation and Squall is on cloud nine as he succumbs to the pleasure. 

This time it's Ardyn’s turn to please and he doesn't hesitate to run his smooth tongue along Squall's quivering hole slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time because the slow pace is already driving his beloved insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate as Squall watches Ardyn’s tongue disappear inside him. The sensation gradually too unbearable as Squall grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, not bothering to hold back his voice and Ardyn  _ loves  _ getting his stoic husband to fall apart just for him.   
  
“Squall…” Squall shivers from hearing his name roll off Ardyn’s tongue so easily like that especially when they're both so aroused. That smooth, husky voice resonates much more seductively in this heated atmosphere and he is melting from it just like every other time they have the chance to be intimate or to make love somewhere in their home. 

Squall’s mind is swirling from the pleasure he's experiencing that his body acts on his own. His soft hand reaches down and strokes his lover’s hard, aching cock after another kiss is initiated by Ardyn. The redhead's dick is throbbing from the attention and an airy grunt comes from him as that dick is guided towards Squall's quivering, hungry hole after being thoroughly prepped with lube.   
  
“I'm gonna fuck you until you forget your own name.” Ardyn whispers erotically into Squall's ear as he pushes his cock inside of his husband, smirking at the blush on the face underneath him.   
  
At first the thrusts start out slow so Squall adjust to having such a big thing inside him again. His pleas for more only arouse Ardyn more, and his pace quickens with each thrust. Squall knows his senses begin spiraling uncontrollably after his prostate is struck by the large shaft and a loud cry fills the room. Ardyn simply grins cockily at the sound since he caused that wonderful sound yet again, and keeps thrusting into that same spot just to hear his husband cry out his name as he moans. 

Their climaxes seem inevitable as their bodies move in sync while the sex seems endless. With one final thrust, the two of them release at the same time and time seems to stop afterwards. Squall's face is bright red once they’ve come down from the euphoric high since he feels warm cum inside him, but that worry vanishes once their eyes meet a lovingly, passionate gaze.

“If wearing a suit causes that, fuck yeah I'm gonna wear them more often.” Ardyn snickers tiredly and can't help the smile on his face when he's forced to lay on top of the love of his life. “Babe, I'm still inside you. You don't want me to pull out?”

“Not yet… is that an issue?” Squall asks and smiles softly against Ardyn's shoulder when he receives a pleased noise in response. 

The smile doesn't leave Squall's face as he lazily begins to caress up and down Ardyn's perfect back muscles, savoring the purring sound that are muffled against his neck. No more words need to be exchanged at this point; gentle touches as they soak in the afterglow is more than enough proof to portray their emotions. Words are useless in moments like these, a simple creation of man to convey inner feelings in Squall's opinion. He shows his love through his actions and knows Ardyn picks up on that, but even the ever stoic Squall knows how important it is to say it aloud once in a while.

“Ardyn?” Squall speaks up after ultimately deciding that they can worry about the mess later and the steady breathing against his neck that shows Ardyn is on the verge of falling asleep. 

“Hmm? What's up, Babe?” Ardyn murmurs sleepily, melting contently from the angelic hands gliding up and down his strong back.

“I love you… I know I don't say it enough, but I do love you.” 

“It's fine, don't change who you are because you think it'll make me happy. I love you just the way you are.” 

In that moment, Squall truly feels blessed to have Ardyn in his life. He never would have met this beautiful man if it weren't for Prompto and Noctis setting them up all those years ago.

_ “Uncle, meet Squall. He's the librarian at my school.” Noctis said with a soft smile, releasing Ardyn's hand after dragging his uncle to the school tour instead of his own father. _

_ “Mr. Squall is nice! You guys would get along!” Prompto grinned brightly and playfully shoved Squall until the brunette fell into Ardyn's arms before running off with Noctis. _

_ “U-Um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ardyn. Want to get some coffee?” _

Now, Squall can't imagine a life without Ardyn in it, and his vows suddenly made sense.

_ Even death can't do us part, my love. I love you.  _


End file.
